


Pier 4

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-04
Updated: 2006-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sg_femslash challenge #2, Laura decides to take a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pier 4

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Pre-"Duet"  
> Prompt: water

Despite Atlantis being surrounded by water, no one ever went swimming. That was until Laura's first week in the Pegasus Galaxy when she dove off Pier 4. She'd always wanted to be a Navy Seal.

The ocean's warmer than the Pacific, but colder than the Atlantic. And salty, very salty. When she starts to tire, it's easy to flip over on her back and float. The sky's almost the same color as the water. Laura doesn't know where the ocean ends and the sky starts. So far, she loves it here.

"Hello," a voice calls from the pier Laura jumped off.

Laura squints upward into the bright sun, and damn, if that isn't the most gorgeous woman she's seen in a long time. "Hey." Laura waves at her.

"I am Teyla," the woman shouts. "Colonel Sheppard sent me to get you."

Busted. "People really don't swim here, do they?"

"We have not explored the ocean enough to know that it is entirely safe."

Laura swims over to the nearest ladder. Clearly, the Ancients swam in these waters. Otherwise, why would they bother putting ladders on the sides of their giant flying city? "Well, I don't seem to have a rash."

"It is not the water that we're worried about." Teyla hands Laura a towel. Her soft smile confirms that she is the most gorgeous woman Laura's met.

Drying herself off, Laura nods. "Thanks for the towel."

"I figured that you might need one."

"Yeah, I didn't put a lot of forethought into the whole stripping to my underwear and diving in the water thing." Though Laura's kind of glad that she didn't go in the buff like she normally would.

"It is a beautiful day. Perhaps when you're more settled, I can take you to the mainland. My people have found some habitual hot springs."

Laura grins. Teyla's definitely flirting with her. "I let you know how much trouble I get in, and we'll plan from there." She bids Teyla farewell and heads to her quarters to quickly change and shower before meeting Colonel Sheppard. Maybe the Pegasus Galaxy wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
